Farmland is becoming scarce due to over-development, contamination and environmental issues. Meanwhile, the demand for food is becoming greater every year due to an increasing population.
This has resulted in higher food prices and food shortages, especially in areas where land is at a premium and/or available land is not usable for crop production.
Therefore, a need exists for an agricultural apparatus that provides a system of vessels arranged vertically for growing plants that allows crops to be grown in confined areas and in geographic areas where crops cannot normally be grown on various planet surfaces.